Mixing Fates
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Ciel and Alois take a break from the lime light and try to live a normal life but everything goes wrong when a fan discovers them. Can you live a normal life knowing that the most famous stars are in your homeroom? Suk at sum Ciel/OC/Alois some M 4 later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: for my unfortunate fate, I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 1: Reality Stinks**

Another useless day. Like every other. Looking out the window at the beginning of my least favorite subject, Math. How can I concentrate when all I can think of is the next episode of my favorite anime, Kuroshitsuji?. My teacher went on and on and I ignored and ignored. I laid my head down and thought of music as I spazzed out like I usually did. Entering my world of anime and mangas. Like most otaku I dreamt of being with my favorite characters. I sighed as looked away on the window.

"_Someone please help me! I swear to god I am going to kill myself if nothing interesting happens_"

- Ms. Williams, are you paying attention?- my lame and boring math teacher, Mr. Templeton, asked me.

- Of course- I smiled and answered sarcastically- how could I ever be distracted in one of your classes Mr. Templeton. Please _do_ go on.

The entire class giggled and it seems Mr. Templeton took it seriously since he _did_ continue that dreaded class. How can I expect an old man to understand sarcasm?

That's when it happened. The door swung open and a certain breeze entered the room. Suddenly two boys came inside the classroom. At first I looked at them oddly but in an instant I knew I had seen them before. One had black hair and blue sky eyes as he was wearing a blue and white t shirt with blue jeans. The second one had blonde almost white hair with cerulean eyes and was wearing a purple t shirt with black skinny jeans. Oh god you had to be very sure of your masculinity if you wore those pants. I know many people who used those pants but damn sis he look like slut!

- You must be the new ones- Mr. Templeton looked at them and stopped writing problems in the board- class we have new classmates. They come all the way from England so please make them feel at home. Your names?

- I'm Ciel Phantomhive- said the first.

- I'm Alois Trancy- said the second.

"_YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"_ I thought "_THEY CAN'T BE_!"

- Aren't you a little young to be in this class?- said Mike, the typical jock who had more muscle than brain.

- We're actually 17 but we look a lot younger- Alois smiled- it has served us well, isn't that right Ciel?

Ciel nodded and looked away from both. Suddenly I saw him looking at me. "_OMG,!, god if you are going to make me make a fool out myself please don't. Look away dimwit!"_ I thought as I looked back to the window. Thank god I sit in the very back.

- You two can sit in the two desks in the back- Mr. Templeton said as he went back to what he was saying. _"CURSE YOU OLD MAN! CUUUURSEEE YOOOUU!"_ I rolled my eyes. I looked out the window till I saw a pair of cerulean eyes look into mine and smile.

- Distracted?- he whispered.

- how can I not be? This man bored me out of my senses- I rolled my eyes once more.

- I can see that- he giggled.

ALOIS TRANCY IS GIGGLING AT MY COMENTARIES! I must be freaking dreaming! No one dare wake me up!

- I'm Alois- he smiled and offered me his hand.

- I'm Angelina- I gave mine as well and we shook hands- pleasure to meet you.

- Don't worry, the pleasure is all mine- he smiled devilishly.

- Oi Alois! Pay attention!- said the other boy- we came here to study.

- Oh shut it Phantomhive, speak for yourself. I didn't even want to come to this stupid place- Alois scoffed and kept on smiling at me- I really didn't want to leave London, but work was getting in the middle of the way of a my "normal" development and my tutor said I had to learn to spend time with people my age. I don't have any trouble getting along with people. It's mr. cold over there that ?im worried about.

He pointed to Ciel as Ciel only ignored Alois and kept looking at the teacher. But even looking at the teacher made him look somewhere else. I tried my hardest not to laugh but it was almost impossible. I only giggled and looked at Ciel.

- Don't worry, a couple more minutes and the class is over- I smiled at him and he only scoffed and looked away to the wall or something- Is he always like that?

- He is worse- Alois said smiling- but he is like that don't worry. He is really slow when it comes to talking to pretty girls.

Ok, now this is gone overboard. I knew Alois was a Casanova when I saw the show, but it seems like fantasy and reality do come together for both of these boys. I mean calling me pretty was going too far. Not that I don't have that much self esteem it's just that I'm sure that as stars they must know women that are FAR more beautiful. Plain wavy shoulder length hair simple bang, brown colored hair and eyes, and the eyes are covered with glasses. I do feel pretty but compared to what he must have seen I am NOTHING!

Class passed by and I made no talk to neither of them. It seemed that everyone wanted to talk to them. But the odd thing was that they only wanted to know what life in London was like. None of them knew their true identity. Those two were huge stars of a fascinating show called "Kuroshitsuji" and I was the only one who really knew. Maybe this is what they wanted, to get away from the lime light for a while. That must be why they came from England to America.

I saw Ciel at lunch time sitting all alone while Alois was laughing with a bunch of girls. Typical of him I must presume. I went to sti in front of Ciel but didn't say a word. If he is exactly like his counterart in the show, I must be very cautious to speak to him. I took out my sandwich from my lunch box and my ice tea as I sat there all silent. Wow that was so new to me. Being silent and all. I'm normally a blabber mouth but somehow being with Ciel made me stay silent.

- You've been following me or what?- he asked all of a sudden looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a narrow look in his eyes.

- No, but we are in the same class so I'm guessing we will have to see each other every once in a while- I Shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich.

- I really don't know why I had to come here! I would be so much better if I had a private tutor give me all the classes instead of having to talk to all these commoners.

- So wrong of you dear Earl- I shook my head- people, whether you like or not, surround you no matter where you go. But I'm guessing you're enjoying the conspicuity of this place. After all no one knows who you really are?

- what did you just call me?- he looked at me in shock.

- Earl- I smiled- isn't that your title? I'm surprised to see you without your eye patch. But I have always preferred to watch your two deep blue eyes like they normally are. I knew that the contract was a contact lens! Something told me that it was! One-chan owes me five bucks!

- You know who I am?

- Of course- I shrugged- I'm the only one in this school that seems to have seen your show. I'm no idiot.

- Oh god! This is going to suppose a problem. I wanted no one to know of me! Now I'm going to have a fan chase after me.

- woah slow your horses, Earliitoo! Just because I'm a fan of the show it means that I'm going to stalk you like a crazy fangirl. I would do that On Sebastian but not on you.

- Thank god he stayed at home- Ciel rolled his eyes- I don't want a crazy fangirl stalking my butler.

- Wait! So everything in the show is actually true? You're a real EARL! And you have a demon butler named Sebastian?

- Some things are true and some are not- he shrugged and looked away- I am not an Earl but I do have Sebastian as my butler.

- is he a…demon?- I widened my eyes and looked at him firmly.

- Angelina! How lovely of you to keep old Phantomhive company!- Alois interrupted.

- Alois, care to eat with us?- I asked politely.

- No thanks, all the girls over there helped me- Alois said sitting down next to me- it seems like they go crazy with a guy with an English accent, especially if he looks like a kid. Tell me Angelina, how many years do you think I have?

- If in you're in my class I'm guessing that seventeen.

- but let's say I weren't in your class, how old do I look?- he looked at me with eyes wide open.

- Around thirteen to fifteen years- I said.

- Fantastic! I am so younger looking that what I really am!- Alois clapped his hands.

- of you are you're highness- I smiled but suddenly Alois smiled turned into a deep frown.

- What did you call me?

- Alois, she knows who we are- Ciel said serious.

- This isn't going to affect the conspicuity that we've been under right. I rather like making girls like me because of who I am personally- Alois sighed dramatically- I don't want that to change Angelina.

- I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're insinuating- I said- I have no reason to tell and besides I like having you guys around. I suppose my days here at this school are going to be more fun while you're around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: may thunder kill me if I own Kuroshitsuji *is unharmed* see?

**Chapter 2: One hell of a teacher**

I could have sworn Ciel was looking at me with a death glare the day after I told him that I knew who he was. I have to say, that boy doesn't difference himself from his television counterpart. Both cold and distant, as if they didn't want anyone to help him. I don't know why but the more time passes he begins to give me the creeps.

- I swear to god I'm having shivers- I said out loud during class.

- Did you say something Angelina?- Ms. Howard, our reading teacher asked. It seemed I interrupted her lecture over Poe.

- I'm having shivers of excitement- I said smiling- I have read some of Poe's work and he seems like a grand philosopher.

Ms. Howard knows I'm one of the most lectured students she has. It's incredible how many students now a days don't take their time to read a book or two. Ms. Howard kept on with her class as I started to write in my notebook. I wasn't even paying attention to the class! How distracted must I be to not even pay a single thread of attention to that class in particular. What wrote more than that were my thoughts, like a journal of what I was thinking in that moment. I wrote my amazement to see Ciel and Alois there and how I wished Ciel would consider me his friend instead of an enemy. After all knowing his secret was one of the things that should tie me together to him, shouldn't it?

- You're really excited over some lame lecture?- Alois interrupted my thoughts- I say, in my opinion this lecture is rather boring.

- Poe is one of my favorite authors since his twisted opinion of the world has always kept me fascinated- I answered- you should read it some time.

- I'll pass- Alois yawned- I hate reading.

- What about you Ciel?- I asked and smiled politely. He on the other hand just turned around and didn't answer- I'll take that as a no.

- Well at least this class isn't like math class. That class bored me to death- Alois kept talking to me. I'm glad at least one of those two still had a human side. I don't know why Ciel acts that way with me but it's starting to tick me off.

Throughout the rest of the day, Ciel kept being an iceberg with me and Alois kept on talking to me like a sweet person. I enjoyed talking to Alois about different things. He always had that spark in his eye and he always made commentaries over my beauty. I always laughed at them and he kept on and on.

Once the bell rang we all picked up our things and were leaving. I was always the last one to leave the room since I liked to leave when no one could bump into me. As I was putting everything in my backpack something made me raise my head. Standing in the door was Ciel Phantomhive looking at me with his huge blue eyes.

- Don't tell me you came here to apologize for being a total jackass to me all day?- I smirked ironically.

- I came here to warn you- Ciel scoffed- but if you want to suffer by all means…

- Warn me about what?

- Alois Trancy isn't a person who gives you his friendship so easily.

- and you're such a sweetheart? Compared to Alois you're a block of ice.

- And Alois is a fire that can burn you if he had the chance. Be careful not to get burned.

- I know what I'm doing! I'm not a little girl!

- Well you act like one!

- At least I act like one and not look like one eternally…

- Bocchan- a voice was heard outside and suddenly a tall figure walked inside the room- It's time to go home.

- OMG! Sebastian!- I squirmed like a fangirl and slapped myself- I'm sorry I went overboard! I'm such a fan of your work!

- Thank you…

- Angelina! Angelina Williams!

- Thank you Angelina- he dedicated one his most sexiest smiles and then looked at Ciel- Bocchan we must move. We're already late in our schedule.

- You have been warned Williams- Ciel scoffed and turned around.

This is getting weird. Why is Ciel warning me to stay away from Alois? Alois has been nothing but nice to me. On the contrary to him. He has been mean and utterly rude. He truly does resemble his television counterpart. I grabbed my book bag and left home. This was getting odd. I know I wanted something different but now that I have it I truly don't want it. Ciel Phantomhive can go back to where he came from and he can take his icy rudeness with him. Oh well, things cant get worse than this…

I walked to school the next morning and went to my homeroom class. Today was going to be one of those days. Math day. A lame and boring day. Alois and Ciel came inside at the same time and sat in their respective seats.

- Good morning sweet Angelina- Alois greeted smiling tenderly.

- Good morning Alois. Ready to become a zombie?

- A zombie? Why?

- Mr. Templeton's class of horror that will suck your soul out of all the boredom you will have- I laughed and so did Alois. I looked at Ciel and he was only reading a book and ignoring everyone else in the progress. Leave it to Ciel to make it worse.

The bell rang and everyone else was taking their seats. That's odd, Mr. Templeton was never late to his classes. Ten minutes later the door swung open. A tall figure wearing a black suit came inside. I only dropped my jaw at what I saw. Apparently things _could _get worse and they _did_! Sebastian Michaelis was entering the classroom looking his best. A sexy teacher I might add. He looked at us with his dark red eyes and smiled.

- My deepest apologies for my tardiness, I was busy with a distraction. Apparently I had forgotten to feed my beloved cat- he smiled.

The rest of the class laughed and I only sighed. Someone kill me NOW! I looked once more at Ciel and I suppose he was thinking the same thing as me.

- Well your math teacher Mr. Templeton suffered a heart attack and is now resting in his home so I will be your substitute teacher. You may call me Mr. Michaelis.

- This isn't happening- I whispered- This isn't happening.

- Young lady, how about we start by making you do an operation on the board- Sebastian pointed at me. KILL ME I SAY! KIIIILL MEEE!

- I don't know if I should…

- What is your name?

"_I told you my name YESTERDAY!"_ I thought angry. – Angelina Williams- I answered. 

- Ms. Williams, tell me can you breathe?

- Of course I can breathe! I wouldn't be living if I couldn't.

- Then you can do this- he wrote on the board a huge formula and looked at me- answer this formula.

- What. The. Heck!- my jaw dropped for second time in one day- this is totally complicated! I can't do that!

- Have you given it a chance? Try to do the best you can.

I looked at the board. _"Ok let's see…you carry this…and multiply this…and…BRAIN MELT!…"_

- I don't know what to do next?

- have you tried giving it a look at the procedure? Maybe you missed something.

- Maybe if I…there! I think I solved it- I smiled timidly.

Sebastian looked at the formula and then looked at me and smiled. – Well done Angelina. You have just solved a problem that is seen in university levels. You may go back to your seat.

Everyone looked amazed and clapped. I don't know what happened. I only did what I could understand. It wasn't that big of a deal. I sat in my desk and looked at my text book while Sebastian kept explaining the procedures I had employed.

- Angelina! How impressive!- Alois clapped and smiled- besides beautiful, intelligent. You sure are a box of surprises.

- Thanks- I blushed- but I don't know how I did it.

- You only did what you knew- Ciel spoke his first phrase of the day. So many surprises this day.

- Angelina, I would like you to stay after school. I need to talk to you- Sebastian said serious.

Everyone looked at me as I had done something wrong. Sebastian Michaelis wanted to see ME after school. Even when my fan imagination is getting the best of me and imagining hot vivid images I highly doubt its because of that. So what can he want? Today has been nothing but weird! Someone please help me solve all of this mystery!

_A.N. Hi everyone! I am very glad some of you did like the story. I know I made this story sort of weird considering the fact that Kuroshitsuji is in Victorian England, but I mixed some OVAs in this which would be a sort of mizture of "Welcome to the Phantomhives" and "Making of Kuroshitsuji II" if you haven't seen those OVAs you TOTALLY GOTTA GO SEE IT! Ok hope this chapter was good. Please review! Gotta book it!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Can you believe it? I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 3: Twists of the mind**

The school bell rang. Everyone was getting out and looking at me in the process. What did I do NOW? Why did Sebastian want to see me? I answered his question correctly and I wasn't talking in class. So what in blazes did he want? I stayed in my desk until everyone had left. Even Alois and Ciel left the classroom. I guess I was alone on this one.

"Angelina, come to the desk please" Sebastian said as he was looking at some sheets of paper. I slowly walked to his desk and looked at him. When he raised his head he looked at me with such deep eyes "how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen" I said looking down.

"The same age as my young master" he smiled and looked at me up and down "what is your relation with him?"

"Relation?" I blushed madly and pouted "I don't have any sort of relation with that ice block! He is mean, aggressive, and cold. We could be friends if he would be just a little nicer"

"I am sorry on my master's behalf. He doesn't know how to act around people since all his life he has been in studios. This is the first time he interacts with people who don't come up to him for an autograph or telling him that he is late for rolling"

"I can understand he is new at this whole socializing thing but he seriously needs to learn manners rather than to be cold and distant"

Sebastian smirked and got up from his desk. He looked at me with his crimson eyes. I looked away keeping any fantasy my mind may be creating. For any fan girl, even me, this was one of the most exciting moments of my life. He was one step away from me. His lips giving that sexy smirk and his crimson eyes looking at me playfully while he kept looking at me p and down.

"What is it? I look at you and I see nothing of interest. I must admit this time I am completely puzzled over my young lord's interests" He said looking at me as I were boring.

Should I take that as a compliment or as an insult? I really had no idea what to do. And what did he mean by interest? Did Ciel say something about me or what? Knowing Ciel he would say something like "that girl is driving me crazy" or "stupid Williams has no idea who she is messing with". Never the less I had to go to the bottom of all this.

"Professor? Is that all? Did you just want to see me to criticize my appearance? Or is there something important you need to tell me?"

Sebastian looked deep into my eyes once more. Hypnotized by his eyes, his smile and everything that represented him. I was so containing myself so I wouldn't squeal or do something stupid. He turned around and looked out the window as he began to talk, "It seems the two young masters want you to come to their house for a small dinner. They seem to very interested in you. Especially my young master."

Ciel? Interested in me? I highly doubt it! Unless he wants me to test a torture machine he bought or to do something evil to me I really doubt HE would be interested in me. Now Alois is a different story. Comparing both boys Alois seems to have been a much better intention of becoming my friend than Ciel.

"Despite my young master being so cold, he really has an interest, an occult interest. Even he doesn't see it. I, as his butler, do notice it. In the young Alois there is something more evil in his thoughts. I would advise yhou to stay away from him" Sebastian said. Damn it! Was he reading my mind or what? "Oh and of course its not like I read your mind to know this"

Why is it that when a person tells you he cant read your mind, you still have a feeling that he does? I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" I said in a bored tone.

"What should I inform my young master? Should he count with your presence?" Sebastian turned and looked at me once more. Was it my imagination or did his eyes glow?

"Yes…" I said in a sort of trance, as if I was hypnotized somehow and I couldn't control what I was saying.

"Great! The dinner is this Friday, be there at 8 o clock and please make it on time. Oh and the occasion is formal so please bring a dress" Sebastian grabbed some books from his desk and headed to the door "we will be waiting for you Ms. Williams."

And with that Sebastian left. I was left in the classroom completely confused and dazed. Ok what just happened? Why did I say yes to going to Ciel's place? I don't want to be anywhere near that jerk and I said yes to a dinner at his place? Something strange is going on here. Could it be that Sebastian is _actually _a demon? Oh come one! Demons don't exist! I'm just imagining things. After all, Ciel said that many things from the show were true and some were not. He doesn't even have the contract in his eye! It would be impossible for Sebastian to be a demon butler if Ciel didn't have the contract seal in his body. I grabbed my things and left the school as soon as I could.

Normally when I finish school I go home, eat, go to my computer and check out fresh information on my favorite animes, mangas and shows. Maybe that's what I needed, some time in my own little world so I could get some things straightened. Ahhh….a new chapter of Kaichou wa maid sama….the next episode of Fairy Tale….The new series of OHSCH in live accion….and then I read it.

"_KUROSHITSUJI ON BREAK!_

_It seems the cast of the famous series "Kuroshitsuji" is currently on an undefined vacation period. It hasn't been stated when recording will be retaken but for now the entire cast is now enjoying a good deserved rest from the cameras. _

_Some have said that this vacation may be due to the fact of the recent scandal that was raised in the studio where the main character Ciel Phantomhive was seen in an indecorous scene with one of the extras. The girl was not seen again in the studio but some claim to have seen them together before. Others state that Co star Alois Trancy was with her when she was crying. No one knows what truly happened but it seems to all surround Phantomhive. Phantomhive's assistant Sebastian Michaelis stated that he too knows that nothing happened and that Phantomhive would never have anything to do with an extra as insignificant as her. The studio has claimed that nothing has happened and they are simply revising costs for the season and the contracts for the stars since there was a cancelation on part of one of the stars._

_Until the studio resolves their problems the show will be cancelled for an undefined period."_

WHAT. THE HELL! Is that what's happening? Could that actually be the reason they are here? I never struck Ciel to be the type of guy to try to rape a girl. Maybe Alois but never Ciel. He might be a jack ass but not a rapist. This is all getting crazy. Whoever is making this up you better make some sense in this cause I'm not getting anything. First Ciel and Alois come to my school, then Ciel treats me like shit, then Sebastian is my math teacher, NOW you tell me that Ciel is a guy who takes advantage of women. This was so messed up in so many ways.

* * *

><p>"Angelina! Good Morning!" Alois greeted me the next day. He was in his usual great humor dressed in a purple plain t with black pants while Ciel came up behind him in his usual blue shirt and jeans, and as usual with his face of -dont you dare talk to me- while holding his usual book. "You look dazzling this morning"<p>

"Thanks and Good morning to you too" I smiled lightly. Using my usual jeans, cerulean shirt with that weird flower on it and my awesome converse shoes I felt everything but dazzling.

"So tell me, is Phantomhive telling me the truth? Are you coming to our dinner on Friday night?"

"I told you to shut up" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I never thought you would go on a date with Mr. Iceberg" Alois laughed "I was going to ask you to accompany me but it seems Phantomhive won me"

"Date? Who said anything about a date?" I freaked out! I NEVER agreed to a date. Not even in a million….oh who am I kidding, I would go on a date with him. One, because he is cute, and two, because I am his fan…or of him in the series.

"Didn't he tell you? The dinner is a formal dinner that we are hosting for the producers and director of the series. We needed to be escorted by someone and it seems Phantomhive got you first. In the next opportunity I am gonna be quicker" he winked and left me as he went to talk to some other girls and left me alone with Ciel. As I looked at him for an explanation he only looked away and left me.

Don't you just love how communicative this boy is? Of course I mean that in a sarcastic way. I just cant figure anything out anymore. You know what? I'm just gonna stop trying to figure things and just let things go. I'm confused and I'm too lazy to ask anything anymore. If this were like Ouran High School Host club, I would be Haruhi with these idiots acting as Hikaru and Kaoru using me as their toy. As I let out what probably is the longest sigh I have ever done in my life, I looked at a girl who seemed to be confused. More confused than me I doubt it but she seemed…lost?

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone" the girl said. Long blonde hair, sort of English accent and wearing a white blouse and black mini skirt. Sort of formal for this school if you ask me. She must be new or something.

"Maybe I can help you. Just tell me who you are looking for"

"No, never mind. It was stupid of me to come look for him here" the girl looked down and left the school.

I thought for sure she was a student but to be honest thought she was older than what she looked like. And if she had an English accent I know exactly who she was looking for. My eyes rolled as I went inside to homeroom d left my things in my desk. I took one glance at Ciel while he was reading in his desk quietly. Could that rumor be true? Aw come one! He is a squirt! I don't think he could RAPE! Or maybe it wasn't a rape. He does have my age and most guys my age have been through sexual experiences. Maybe they caught him in the act.

"You can stop looking at me now" Ciel interrupted my thoughts while he kept looking at his book.

"I wasn't looking at you" I turned away blushing "I was looking at…the wall! And I was daydreaming and it just so happened that while I was thinking my eyes fell upon you"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England" He rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want! I could care less" I said. Ciel smirked and kept looking at his book. What is it about this guy that make me want to punch him but at the same time kiss him? Ugh damn my Shota complex!

I took out my book for Reading class but instead of concentrating in Poe's beautiful poems I was drifting my mind to a beautiful world where I would be waltzing with Ciel. I know he isn't an avid dancer but he may only be that way in the series. It would be like episode 4 and I would be the one dressing that beautiful pink dress while he would be dancing with me. Ahhh…day dream….

"Oh there ain't no other way! Baby I was born this waay! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!" Alois came in dancing his ass of while listening to his iPod. And by the looks of it he really is a fan of Lady GaGa. Somehow I knew that would be since its sort of goes with him. I giggled while I sweat dropped looking at him doing the moonwalk to get to his seat

"Damn it! I was in this serious mode and here you come dancing…and to that song in particular" I laughed my guts off. Alois….Lady GaGa….it somehow fits perfectly. But of course it does fit well with Grell too. I can just imagine Grell singing to "Alejandro" while Alois would dance this sluty song like "Toxic" from Britney Spears.

"Hey! No music, no life" He sat down and took the iPod away "I have to get pumped up if I want to survive this school. I have no mood to be here. I should have told Claude to give the teacher a note that I was sick or something"

"Well if you didn't come to study then why do you come here?" I said joking.

"Well to stay away from trouble. For me this is a punishment that I had to carry out because of some stupid thing the producers thought I did. Phantomhive thought it would be a good idea if we had a "normal life" if we went to school. We could have gone to school in London but everyone over there knew us so we decided to come to America to a place where no one knew us."

"I see. And what was that stupid thing you did?"

"Good Morning class!" Ms. Howard came inside. Damn! I was so close! But I had to get at least a good hearing of what had happened. I need to get information. "Curiosity killed the cat" my mind went one but thank god I'm a human. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I want to know what the hell these two are doing here and why is it suddenly revolving around me?

_A.N. WOW! I FINNALLY finished this! I swear I had more than a month with the draft and I never made a single modification. At first I didn't work on it because I had too many things to work on (school, finals, and such) and now that I'm vacation, I'm too lazy to write! I have like this long list of anime and manga that I have to catch up to and I have been like crazy watching them. Please forgive your lazy otaku writer for delaying this story. But I saw so many people adding to favorites and I was like "hey lazyass get to writing you got readers to make happy" and so I got working on this. I was so out of inspiration for a while, DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! But now I'm working up on this! I will try not to delay myself like I did before. _

_Thank you so much for all the reviews left on this FF. I am so glad people liked my idea and of course you might have noticed that I left the – for the quotation. It was this writers confusion and since I used the Spanish way of writing quotations aren't used for dialogue. Ok so I edited all the chapters before this one and made them again with the quotation so you guys can read it better. Do remember to leave a review so your sweet writer can hurry up and write more! XDD oh and of course I have my other fic that if you guys want to read it you are more than welcome to. Its called "the black butler and the white maid" so you guys can check that out too. Ok gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
